zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fox Can Call A Bunny Cute Too
If Nick ever had a list of his favourite things, Sunday mornings were definitely high on the list. After a long week of work, sleeping late during the weekend felt very rewarding to him. Words cannot describe how much he loved the feeling of waking lot later than usual in the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment. Especially when he got to wake up next to the thing that took the number one spot on his list of favourite things. Curled up like a fox and snoring calmly in his sleep, Nick could soon feel a peck on his cheek. Opening his eyes a bit, he was greeted by a lovely sight. Grey fur. Beautiful purplish eyes. A gentle smile. All of these could belong to none other than Judy herself. "Good morning, sleepy eyes", she said coyly as Nick yawned and woke up. "Can´t I sleep a bit more? It´s Sunday after all", he said. "You sleep twice the amount you usually need to. I´m a lot younger and smaller than you, and my need for sleep is a lot smaller", Judy noted. She was more used to waking up early ever since she started at the ZPD. "Well as long as I don´t need to wake up to any hard work today, that´s fine by me", Nick kept on lying on the bed. Judy left him alone for a bit, and left the bed. Putting on her bunny slippers, she hopped towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. "Ta-da! Continental breakfast ala Hopps! I made those croissants myself, Gideon Grey taught me how to bake them", Judy soon brought a tray with croissants, marmalade, cheese and coffee on it. "Thank you, Carrots!" Nick took a cup and one of the croissants. As he was enjoying breakfast on his bed, Nick thought of something. "You know Judy, is it true about that one taboo you rabbits have?" the fox asked. "What do you mean?" his sweetheart wondered while enjoying the marmalade Nick fed her from a spoon. "A bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it...is it really that bad?" Nick asked. "Well....that´s how us rabbits are stereotyped usually, and it feels a little awkward to us sometimes when we´re portrayed as just cuddly creatures that only farm carrots and multiply. Kind of like you foxes are always portrayed as sly", Judy felt a little sheepish talking about this. "You certainly aren´t a stereotypical rabbit. You have a more important job than farming carrots, and instead of looking for male rabbits to multiply with, you have a much more sophisticated taste in men, as proven by me", Nick smiled cockily. "Maybe you´re right, it´s not that big deal after all", Judy admitted. "In that case, do you mind if I call you cute? Not referring to what you just described, but instead because how endearing and attractive you are. It´s not a generalization, it´s a compliment and a big one at that", Nick asked. Blushing shyly, Judy understood what Nick meant. "If that´s how you mean it, no I won´t mind. Expect for the fact that you´re the cuter one of us!" she playfully glomped Nick. "Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder", the fox patted Judy lovingly. The rabbit looked outside the window to see a sunny, warm day out there. "Would you like to go swimming at the beach today? It´s perfect weather for it out there", she asked. "Why not. Relaxing and having fun is what Sundays are for, aren´t they cutie pie?" Nick smiled. "Oh, now I get to hear that term every day from you", Judy laughed, as did Nick. The two got changed and went out of their apartment to enjoy their Sunday relaxation as they usually did. A very pleasant day was waiting for them yet again. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:Nick Hopps continuity